Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is the main character from the series of the same name. He is constantly shoved from the realm of his desire, women, despite his many attempts. He also lives with his mother, aptly named Mama. Johnny is constantly pestered by little Suzy, a young, red-headed girl, who often avoids the troubles Johnny becomes involved in. Johnny is also friends with Carl, though often Johnny seems to loathe him. FusionFall Inclusion in the Game Johnny Bravo was first hinted at with the initial release of the game, which included concept art of him in Goat's Junk Yard and Orchid Bay. In addition, a picture of Johnny was available as a FusionFall Official Forums avatar. At the games launch, the only other references to him were the area of Bravo Beach and two items, an item based on his hairdo, and a pair of trunks based on him. Holiday Events Before his permanent implementation in the original game, he appeared during three holiday events. Birthday Bash Johnny Bravo was one of the many NPC’s that appeared during the Birthday Bash, along with Jeff, Candy Wife, and Fred Fredburger, among others. He and the other NPCs added in the Birthday Bash were removed after the events conclusion. Valentine’s Day 2010 (Achey Breaky Flarts) He returned in the Valentine’s Day 2010 event, where he was part of the events mission line. He gave out the mission “Achey Breaky Flarts (Part 4 of 4)”, where he tasked the player with delivering flarts to Princess, Bubbles, and Dee Dee, and asked them to mail one of the flarts to his mama. Mother’s Day 2010 (Momma, May I?) Johnny was involved with the Mother's Day 2010 event mission line. In the mission “Momma, May I?”, he informed the player that he once had a Blowfish egg, which he was going to give to his mama as a present, but when he did some of his trademark flirting to a woman he met, she assaulted him, knocking him out cold, and when he woke up, the egg was gone. This sends the player off to go find the egg. War Against Fuse The Future Johnny could be found in Pokey Oaks North at the gazebo during the Birthday Bash, alongside other characters. The Past In the Past, Johnny Bravo was present at the Pokey Oaks North gazebo during the Birthday Bash, and afterwards, was stationed in Townsville Center. After the Academy update, he could be found in Orchid Bay next to Finn. He was also in Dexlabs, preparing for his Nano development. Nano Development Johnny had a Nano of himself made for the first update after the Academy was added. Though he shows little interest in the Nano project, Dexlabs Lab Assistants were able extract some DNA and create a Nano based on Johnny. These Are A Few Of His Favorite Things (Nano Mission) In the Nano mission “These Are A Few Of His Favorite Things”, Johnny tells the player that after he offered his jacket to a girl who ‘looked some kinda green’, she attacked him, knocking Johnny out. When he woke up, he noticed that his jacket, wallet, and lucky comb were all gone, and sends the player to retrieve his stolen possessions. First, Johnny tasks the player to defeat some Sand Creeps in order to get his comb. After the player gets the comb, Johnny sends the player to defeat some Beach Bullies to get his wallet back. When the player gets Johnny’s wallet, he sends them to Fusion Bubbles’ lair and has them defeat her in order to get his jacket back. Once the player defeated Fusion Bubbles, they received the Johnny Bravo nano. FusionFall Retro Valentines Day 2019 In FusionFall Retro, Johnny Bravo first appeared in southernmost part of Candy Cove during the 2019 Valentine's Day event, where he was involved in the event's mission line. The Blood Gnat Patrol ordered him not to leave the island he's on until they can figure out how Johnny repels the Blood Gnats, and use him to make something that causes the gnats to leave. Blood Gnat Spat In the mission "Blood Gnat Spat", Dr. Estrangelove notices that Johnny is completely uneffected by the recent Blood Gnat infestation, as the gnats refuse to go near him, and the doctor is trying to figure out why. But before he can get to work, the doctor asks the player to eliminate some Killer Blood Gnats (which are genetically modified Blood Gnats that were created by the Blood Gnat Patrol to eliminate regular Blood Gnats that had escaped their quarantine zone. However, after the Killer Blood Gnats eliminated the other Blood Gnats, they took over the Candy Cove river.), so he can focus on his work. After the player defeats 20 Killer Blood Gnats, they return to the doctor, who thanks them for their help, and tells the player that in order to find out what makes Johnny repel the Blood Gnats, he's going to have to run some 'probably very painful' experiments on him. Johnny V. Good In the mission “Johnny V. Good”, Dr. Estrangelove managed to create a serum that would isolate the gene Johnny has that makes him repel Blood Gnats. When the doctor wants Johnny to drink the serum, he refuses on the grounds that the chemical reactions might mess up his hair, but he’ll consider drinking it if the player delivers some love letters that Johnny has written to some female Cartoon Network characters. The doctor reluctantly agrees to the proposal, and sends the player to deliver the letters. The first letter is given to Frankie Foster, who promptly rejects it, as she doesn’t hold a high regard for Johnny, referring to him as ‘Johnny Barf-o’, and says that she won’t have to get any more toilet paper for Mr. Herriman now that she has this. Johnny calls in via NanoCom and thinks that the exchange went pretty well, and sends the player to deliver the next letter. The second letter is given to Juniper Lee, who is surprised that she received a love letter from ‘an Elvis impersonator’, and says that her and Marcus have been going strong since they’ve graduated high school, and passes on Johnny’s offer. Johnny calls in again with enthusiasm, and asks the player to deliver the last letter to ‘the foxy redhead at City Hall’. The player gives the letter to the Mayor, who thinks it’s for him, when the letter was meant for Ms. Bellum, and he joyously accepts Johnny’s offer. Johnny calls in thanking the player for delivering the letters, and agrees to drink the serum. He drinks it, and nothing happens. Johnny then asks if the Blood Gnat Patrol is just a front for a prank show. The doctor says that even though the serum didn’t work, he still got plenty of data from the exchanges between Johnny and the women he sent the letters to, calling Johnny a ‘sad, strange little man’, and asks the player to return to him. After the player returns to him, the doctor concludes that Johnny is so naturally repulsive, that even the Blood Gnats don’t want anything to do with him, and says that they’re back to square one on how to fend off the gnats. All Hail the Queen During the mission “All Hail the Queen”, when the player encounters the Blood Gnat Queen at the end of the river, Johnny chimes in via NanoCom and says that he thought the queen would be an actual human queen instead of a Blood Gnat, and says that she’s still on his list of possible dates, just way further down. Pest Control In the mission “Pest Control”, Johnny chimes in again via NanoCom after the player defeats 100 Killer Blood Gnats. He congratulates the work of ‘Bravo Team’, and tells everyone to roll out. Dr. Estrangelove calls in telling Johnny that he is not a part of this operation, demands him to be quiet, and says “Oy… I need a new job!” in German. Relocation to Bravo Beach After the Valentine’s Day event concluded, Johnny Bravo was relocated to Bravo Beach, although he offered the player no missions. Removal from the Game On June 22nd, when the Beta v2.8 patch was released, he disappeared from that area. The patch notes stated that ‘he was last spotted swimming off the coast in range of an old-timey wooden pirate ship.’ The Mark of a True Nerd On November 22nd, when the Beta v3.0 patched was released, Johnny Bravo’s friend Carl Chryniszzswics was added into the game as an NPC. In his mission, “The Mark of a True Nerd”, Carl says that he hasn't heard from him in weeks. FusionFall Retro Expansion On October 17th, it was confirmed in a blog post that Johnny's Nano will be implemented in an upcoming expansion to the game. On December 17th, in the Beta v3.1 patch, Johnny's Nano was added to the players Nano menu, albeit grayed out and unobtainable. By clicking on the Nanos icon, the Nano description says that Johnny's Nano is now a Cosmix, whereas in the original game, his Nano was Adaptium. Other Appearances A hat item based on his hair and a pair of trunks based on him can be found by defeating fusion monsters. FusionFall Heroes In FusionFall Heroes, Johnny Bravo is a playable character. His default outfit has him wielding a hammer. He has various heroic upgrades, as shown in the Gallery below. Attires Johnnyb.png|Alpha Johnny Johnny chef.png|Chef Johnny Johnny club.png|Clobbering Johnny Johnny samurai.png|Dragon Johnny Johnny venom.png|Venom Johnny Johnny advisor.png|Johnny Bellum Johnny disco.png|Disco Johnny Johnny silly.png|Jester Johnny Gallery Bravo.png|His original design from the cartoon 2019-06-07 (3).png|Johnny Bravo at Bravo Beach in FusionFall Retro. Johnny Bravo 2019 Valentines Event.png|Johnny Bravo at Candy Cove during the 2019 Valentines Day event in FusionFall Retro Johnny Bravo01.png|Johnny Bravo at Orchid Bay Fusion fall Johnny Bravo.png|Close up of Johnny Bravo at Orchid Bay 830px-Johnny Bravo en Dexlabs.png|Johnny Bravo at Dexlabs 333px-Johnny Bravo.png|Johnny Bravo at Townsville Center 348px-BionicleNuvaandJohnnyBravo.png|Johnny dancing with a player at Birthday Bash Johnnybravo.jpg|Johnny Bravo Bravo Beach Billboard.png|Bravo Beach billboard at Goat's Junk Yard Johnny Hair.png|Johnny Hair Johnny Bravo Trunks.png|Johnny Bravo Trunks johnny_ic.jpg|Chat Icon Birth day bash major glory.jpg|Birthday Bash Art Johhny Bravo Nano.png|Johnny Bravo Nano NanoJohnny Bravo.png|Johnny's Nano Icon (Retro) NanoJohnnyBravoOG.png|Johnny's Nano Icon (OG Game) Johnny BravoA.png|Message Box Icon 4612.png|In-game model from FusionFall 20516.png|Model in FusionFall Heroes Trivia *Johnny Bravo was one of four characters who didn't have any other NPCs from their show represented in the original game, with the others being Juniper Lee, Coop, and TOM. **This was changed as of the Retro Beta v3.0 patch, when Carl from Johnny Bravo was added. *If the player positions his or her camera correctly, it can be seen that Johnny Bravo has no eyes on his in-game character model. *He is voiced by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced Ace and Azmuth. Category:Nanos Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:FusionFall Heroes Category:Playable Character Category:Johnny Bravo NPCs